Falling Through Time
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Kikyo has joined the group and Kagome wants to prove herself to Inuyasha, so she goes to kill Naraku but he sends her to 2071, where she meets the Bebop gang. She joins the Bounty Hunters, but will she ever get back to her time?
1. Ch1

Disclaimer- I don't own Cowboy Bebop...or Inuyasha...Darn!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth. _'Where is that wench! I'm sick of her running off to go home! She needs to set her priorities straight! She..._' he saw a head pop out of the well. "FINALLY!" He yelled in her face.  
  
"DON"T SCREAM IN MY FACE INUYASHA!"  
  
"I"M NOT SCREAMING! YOU WANNA SEE SCREAMING? HUH!?"  
  
"Knock it off Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she came out of the forest. She walked towards the well and looked down on Kagome.  
  
Kagome flinched under her stare. "Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome, we had to wait for you all day. Don't you think that's a little inconsiderate?"  
  
"You know what Kikyo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome.  
  
"Nothing..." she sighed and climbed out and set down her bag. "You know...I don't really know why I'm needed here! You already have a jewel detector!" Kagome explained.  
  
"True. There really isn't a reason why you should be here." Kikyo said thinking.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed. "Well we could always use extra help in our fight against Naraku Kikyo."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. _'Maybe he does care!'_  
  
"No. She can't even shoot an arrow straightly. She's of no use to us."  
  
"Kikyo, come on..." Inuyahsa pleaded.  
  
"Well I can't make her leave! Come, dinner is almost done." Kikyo walked towards the village.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For letting me stay!"  
  
"Oh...well Naraku is a powerful demon, and we could use all the help we could get."  
  
"Oh...is that all?"  
  
"Well, yeah! What did you think I meant?"  
  
"Oh um nothing, nothing..." she blushed.  
  
"Why is your face all red?"  
  
"No reason." she walked ahead of him. She held in her tears. She walked into the hut, to see Sango and Miroku on the floor with their child Rikuana (Boy). Kagome smiled at the the three of them, they smiled back happily.   
  
"Ah, Kagome has returned to us."   
  
"KAGOME!" Shippou yelled as he ran into her. He was twelve now, and quite heavy. "Oh Shippou! I missed you so!" she grinned at him. He hugged her to him.  
  
"Alright, dinner is done." Kikyo said calmly walking inside the hut, Inuyasha's hand placed on her hip. Kagome glanced at the floor. Sango and Miroku saw this and frowned in sorrow. The group went outside to eat their food.  
  
  
  
Kagome laid her head onto her bag. She glanced up at the tree ahead of her. She saw Kikyo and Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. _'She can't even aim an arrow straight. She's of no use to us!'_ Kikyo's words echoed through Kagome's head painfully. She sighed and turned over. She shook her head angerly and sat up. _'No.'_ she thought. _'I'll show those two!'_ She packed up her things and hung her bag over her shoulder and sighed again. She walked towards the forest. "Okay...If I was Naraku, where would I hide?" she said aloud. She kept wandering until she saw a few rays of light appear. "Darn! They'll come looking for me, for sure!" she said angerly.  
  
"Well if it isn't the reincarnation!" Kagome heard someone say. She whipped around to see him...Naraku. "There you are!" she said happily.  
  
He stared at her confused. "Where's Inuaysha? Hmm? Kikyo?"  
  
"I left them, to come work for you."  
  
"Really...that's quite interesting...because I just heard you speak of them finding you?"  
  
"You don't understand, I was..."  
  
"Well, they can't find you if your dead can they?"  
  
"But I..." Just then a flash of light hit Kagome and she hit the ground, blacking out.  
  
  
  
Naraku looked around amazed. "Where did she go? ...Well, it's not my problem."  
  
  
  
Faye groaned as Jet started lechuring about how food was scarce and _'blah blah blah blah blah...'_ she thought. She walked towards the door to her ship.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Jet asked.  
  
"Leaving." she replied.  
  
"Me too." Spike said as he sat up.  
  
"Fine. Leave. But don't expect this ship to still be here!"  
  
"Sure." Faye replied as she walked out.  
  
"Bye, Jet." Spike said. he followed Faye out. "Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"I don't know really..." she replied. "I just needed to get out of there!"   
  
"Yeah, I know!"  
  
"Well, see ya Spike." Faye jumped into her ship. She started the engine, then looked at Spike as he jumped in his ship. 'Probably looking for Julia again...well, why should I care...' she lifted off and flew towards the park. "Maybe I'll stop at the park and take a walk...then go to the mall..." she smiled to herself. "I've got a couple bucks to spend...that I took off Jet..." she smiled again. She parked her ship in the parking zone and turned off the engine. She jumped out and walked towards her usual spot. She spotted someone upon it. She was oddly dressed in a skimpy green school uniform. She had dark hair and seemed to be asleep. Faye walked towards her caustiously. She shook her awake. "Hey...wake up..."   
  
The girl opened her eyes and sat up in shock. Her eyes searched around franticly and she started to panick. "Oh my god! Where am I!" she screamed. People walking by stopped and stared.  
  
"Hey, hey. Calm down, calm down. I'm Faye. What's your name kid?"  
  
"I...my name's Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Hey there Kagome. So why are asleep on my bench?"  
  
"I...don't know really...I was with someone and now I'm...here..."  
  
"Okay...where do you live?"  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"Oh. it's 2071."  
  
"**WHAT!?**"  
  
  
  
Me- What do you guys think??? I think its cool! :) so yeah...review me...Pwease??? 


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Cowboy Bebop...  
  
  
  
Kagome shook her head, trying to comprehend what Faye had just said. "No way!"  
  
"Way." Faye said.  
  
"I...Naraku must've sent me forward into the future...but on accident..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"So, how about you come back with me to meet the gang, since you have no home you can hang with Faye..." She checked her up and down. "But, if you want to hang with Faye, you can't wear that." she pointed at her outfit. "And your hair...no, no, no...Let Faye clean you up!" she smiled.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Okay, I guess..." she said.  
  
"Good. lets go!" Faye pulled her towards her ship.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"This? This is my ship, Kagome. Oh...you probably never seen one of these before...have you?"  
  
"Nope, not that I can recall..."  
  
"Number one, don't talk like that...it's too...smart."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Good. Lets get this show on the road!" She opened the door and let Kagome climb into the passenger seat (AN: Well, it's not really a passenger seat...it's like..the floor...:) Then Faye scooted into the driver's seat and flip on the engine. She pressed gas, and they were off.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree. "KAGOME!" he screamed. _'Where is that wench!?'_ he thought. "KAGOME!"  
  
  
  
"So Faye, what is it exactly that you do?"  
  
"Well, I'm a Bounty Hunter."  
  
Kagome stared at her.  
  
"Oh, I keep forgeting that I have to explain it to you! Okay, People that are escaped criminals, have bountys on their heads...money, Kagome. I, chase after them and get the reward when I bring 'em in to the cops."  
  
"Okay, so you get money for bringin in the people...oh, okay. I get it now."  
  
"Yeah...so what about you, kid?"  
  
"Me? Well, I used to hunt after something too."  
  
"Oh, yeah...looks like we're not that different after all, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we're not..."   
  
  
  
Jet sat on the couch, waiting for Big Shot to air. "I wonder what bounty's they got today." he said to Ein, who was laying on the floor.   
  
Edward walked in and sat down next to Jet.  
  
"Hey Ed."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, Ed wants nothing."  
  
"You just want to annoy me, don't you?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, Ed wants nothing." She sang.  
  
"Great..." Jet muttered.  
  
  
  
Spike walked into the bar and sat down. "A cold one." he said. The bartender nodded and began filling a mug. He slid it to him.  
  
Spike sighed and picked it up. He began to drink. He set it down and sighed again.  
  
  
  
Faye smiled as she dragged Kagome into the store. Kagome stared in awe. Everything that lined the wall was a piece of clothing, and the styles amazed her. "Girls obviously like to reveal themselfs in this time." Kagome muttered sarcasticly.  
  
Faye nodded. "Yep, and so are you!"  
  
"What? No, I don't think..."  
  
"Oh, come on!" she began filling through the racks. She pulled out clothes, here and there until she held twenty outfits in her arms. "Here. Try these on!"  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay..." Kagome walked into the dressing booth.  
  
  
  
Me- What'd ya think mates?? Lol, review me okie dokie??? SMILES =.= 


	3. Ch3

Me- Mmmmk, I haven't really updated this one in a while but, heres a new chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gaped at the image of herself in the mirror. "There is no way I'm wearing this...thing out in public." she muttered.

"Ohhhh Kagome!" Faye sang. "Are you ready yet? We really must be going. Jet said the ship would'nt be there when I got back, and I really don't want to find out if he was fibbing or telling the truth."

"Faye...I can't wear...this."

"Come on hun, I'm sure it looks fine."

"Haha, thats a good one." Kagome shook her head. "I look like a prostitute."

Faye sighed. "Well, how about you open the door and let me be the judge of that."

"Fine. But I'm not wearing it, no matter what you tell me." Kagome unlocked the changing room door and stepped out. She tried to cover up most of the skin that was showing but failed. Her legs were bare and only a minimum of them were covered with a black mini skirt. Her chest was fairly clothed, as were her arms. But the long sleeved shirt left her entire stomach bare. The shirt was colored a light pink. She had on a pair of black high top converse, with electric green fishnets.

Faye gazed at her and smiled, her eyes twinkling with joy. "Ahhh! You look incredible!"

Kagome blushed. "Whatever."

"No seriously, I couldn't have picked a better outfit! It suits you."

"Are you sure it looks, alright?"

"It looks great! Now hurry, lets go pay for this and head back to the gang."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike sat down at the bar, his eyes heavy and his mouth curled into a tight grin. "Hit me again, bar tender guy."

"Listen buddy, you've had enough."

"Whaaah? Enuff? I'm still as sober as a...as a...doornail." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"Just gimme the beer, ok."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You haven't even paid for the other ten beers you gulped down."

"I...I'm working on that." His eyes narrowed. "I just want...I want that beer."

"Can't help you." the bar tender turned away from him. Spike jumped up and grabbed his collar. "Need...Beer...need..."

"Watch it buddy!" the bar tender pushed him off and Spike rolled onto the floor. He motioned to a guy standing by the door. He was a huge man, possibly 7'6. He picked up Spike and tossed him out into the street. "Never come back here, Or this..." he wrung a piece of cloth, then ripped it in half. "That will happen to you. Got it."

Spike nodded and tried to get up. He lost his balance and slid onto the concrete. He moaned and held his head. "I'm not drunk..." He sighed and slowly picked himself up and tried to find his ship. "Now where did I park that thing." he asked himself, confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jet!" Faye called. "We're back!"

"Spikes with you?" Jet asked her from the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry. When I said _we're_, I didn't mean Spike and I."

"Then who, did you mean?"

"Kagome, meet Jet." Faye shovered her towards him. "Kagome's going to stay with us for a while."

"Ahehe...hello, Jet."

"Hi." he looked her up and down. "Faye, can I speak to you in here, just for a sec."

"Uh, sure. We'll be right back Kagome." she wandered over to him. "Yeah?"

"Faye! Why did you bring this girl here? You know we don't have any room!"

"Jet, she was in trouble. I found her sleeping on a park bench, not to mention her outfit. Yuck, what a tragedy."

"Faye..." his voice took a warning tone.

"Jet, it's alright. She needed help. Hey, maybe she could help us."

"Oh yeah, how?" their voices lowered and Kagome couldn't hear what the two were saying. She looked around and saw a couch in the corner of the room, so she wandered over to it and took a seat. She took in her surroundings and sighed. "Why, does this stuff always happen to me?" she asked herself.

"Why does what always happen to you?" a voice whispered in her ear.

Kagome jumped and placed her hand over her heart. "Oh my god. You...you scared me." she gasped.

"I'm sorry. Yes, Ed is sorry."

"Ed? that's your name?"

"Yes, yes. My name. Why are you scared?"

"I'm not...you just startled me, thats all." she smiled.

"Ed does that a lot."

"Ahhhh...well thats...nice."

The hatch opened up. "Everybody, Spike is here!" a man's voice called. "So, now we can leave." He noticed Kagome as he jumped down the steps. "Why, hello there."

"Uhm, hi."

Faye walked out with her hands on her hips. "Spike..." she shook her head.

"What?" he stumbled as he walked over to her.

She melt his breath. "Oh gross. You're drunk again. You're so disgusting."

"Oh, shut up." he grasped her shoulder, but she smacked him off.

"Knock it off." she growled as he tried to grab her again. "Annoying." she muttered. She looked over at Kagome and forced a smile. "This lousy, no good, loser, is Spike Spiegel." she looked back at Spike and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Spike, this is Kagome. She'll be traveling with us for a while."

"Cool, cool. All cool."

"Yeah. So Kagome, what do you think of our _home_?"

"It's..." she looked into all four of their eager faces and smiled. "It's great." Kagome's eyes lowered and she thought of all of her friends that she left behind. _'I miss them so much. I wonder if they miss me too...'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's eyes swelled up as he stared at the starry night sky. "Oh Kagome, come back to me...Please." he whispered into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me-Enjoy it? Reviews would be nice. :)


End file.
